Heat
by dajwoh
Summary: A one shot about being away on a case and not being able to fight your feelings any longer.


Authors note: For some reason I'm not quite happy with this one, I guess it's because it just didn't really come out as I had in mind but it will have to do :)

* * *

A case had brought the team to Florida and with the city having a major heat wave it was hard to get any work done.

"Okay guys there's nothing more we can do today so go back to the hotel, cool off and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" Hotch states.

Everyone seemed tired so nobody really complained. JJ and Emily were sharing a room as usual.

"Hey Jayje? Mind if I jump in the shower first? I'll be quick, I promise"

"It's fine, go ahead" The blonde said with a smile.

Emily was relived, she desperately needed a cold shower for more reasons than one.

Sharing a room with the gorgeous blonde, in the middle of a heat wave made her feelings for JJ even harder to push back.

After she was cooled off she put on underwear and a tank top to sleep in and stepped back in to the room where her breath caught in her chest and she had to struggle to suppress a moan when she saw that JJ was in just her underwear and matching bra.

"You done?" JJ asked and Emily simply nodding not really thinking she was able to speak at the moment. JJ flashed her a smile and went in to the bathroom. JJ closed the bathroom door and leaned against it with a sigh. "Shit the heat is so not helping me with trying to keep my cool in front of Emily. I sooo need a cold shower" she thinks to herself.

Emily let out a big breath and flopped down on the bed, put her face in her hands and sighed. "Shit" she muttered under her breath as she heard the shower starting to run.

Emily was casually flipping through channels trying to keep her mind of the fact that JJ was naked on the other side of the bathroom door. She was starting to get really hungry and decided to order some burgers from room service. JJ came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. Emily tried with all her might to keep her eyes on the TV.

"I ordered some burgers, I hope that's alright?"

"That sounds awesome, you read my mind" JJ said as she flashed Emily a big smile.

Emily made the mistake of glancing over at JJ which made her want to take another cold shower. Emily is saved by a knock on the door, making her almost jump of the bed and head to the door. JJ gathered some clothes and disappeared back in to the bathroom as Emily opened the door. She started to dig in on her burger when the blonde appeared back in the room.

"You got beer too?" JJ asks and Emily nods whilst sipping on her beer.

"I could kiss you right now!" JJ exclaims making Emily choke on her beverage and starts to chuckle. JJ tries to cover up her embarrassment with some chuckling on her own.

With the food eaten they were enjoying their beers in comfortable silence. Their cold drinks helping somewhat for the heat in the room even with the balcony door and windows wide open.

"We should probably try to get some rest, we have to get up early" Emily states as JJ merely nods in agreement and they get ready for bed.

"It's so damn hot!" JJ complained as she kicked of the sheet for the umpteenth time taking of her pajama pants off in the process as Emily bites her lip not to laugh at how adorable the blonde is being.

10 minutes later she is still fidgeting around and it's starting to annoy the brunette.

"Why don't you just sleep naked?!" Emily let's out, leaving her biting her lip and instantly regretting what she just said, silently cursing herself.

"Aren't you hot?" JJ asks and Emily was happy that the lights were off so the blonde couldn't see her blushing.

"Mhm" she mumbles out when JJ silently smacked her hand on her forehead.

"_Way to give yourself away Jennifer_" JJ thinks to herself.

Ever since Emily joined the BAU a couple of months back the sexual tension had been there right from the start. The attraction had been there since they first laid eyes on each other but neither had acted on it yet. The eye sex, the intense looks and the lingering touching that always lasted a little too long to be called friendly.

Emily finally gave in.

"Tell you what Jen, I'll skip my clothes too, it's hotter than hell in here. How does that sound?"

JJ swallowed hard. "_Yes please_" she thought. "Yeah okay" she said calmly, trying to not make an even bigger fool of herself.

They both shimmed out of their clothes. Pulling up the sheet to cover up her now naked body JJ let out a sigh of relief "Yeah, that's so much better" she says making Emily chuckle slightly as she tries to get comfortable.

After laying in silence for a few minutes Emily let out a soft "Goodnight Jen".

"Night, Em."

Emily glances over towards her clock and lays back down on her back staring at the ceiling willing sleep to come. The fact that they have to be up in a couple of hours doesn't help matters either. She can hear JJ moving around indicating that she isn't alone in her troubles to fall asleep. The knowledge that the woman she's in love with is laying naked in the bed next to her is making her flush that has nothing to do with the weather. Emily always considered herself brave. She would lay down her life to save someone else but when it came to matters of the heart, not so much. That and that she had only really been in love once in her life. Maybe that is what's different this time. She thinks about the blonde all the time, it's starting to get impossible to think about anything else. She knows that she is gonna have to do something about it sooner or later. Even if JJ doesn't feel the same, she still wants to tell her. If the feelings aren't mutual, she can start the process of moving on. She has a strong feeling that the feelings are mutual, JJ's eyes say more than a thousand words, and it's just a matter of learning how to read them.

But even just the idea of moving on, if that's even possible feels like a mystery at the moment. She goes through it over and over in her head, how or what she would tell her. But she always comes up blank. Maybe she should just keep it simple and straight to the point, no need to make a complete ass of herself and start rambling like she does when she's nervous. Her inner nerd coming out and making itself known. _"What do I have to lose? Even if she doesn't feel the same she wouldn't cut me out of her life or anything, that's not who she is. Shit, I need a strong drink for this." _

After another quick glance at the clock she realizes that it's been over an hour since she last looked.

"Jayje, you awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep"

JJ POV

I wish I could just go for it. Just go right up to her and just kiss her. No fuss, no talking just kiss the hell out of her and lay her down and just make love to her all night long. _Yeah right. _Like I would ever have the courage to do that.

I hear Emily move and its sounds like she is getting out of bed. I turn around to see her moving around her bed and heading towards me. Wearing only a sheet. What is she up to?

"Emily what are you doing?" She doesn't answer, she just keeps walking towards me and I can't tell if this is really happening or if it's just a very vivid dream. When I feel the the bed dip then I realize that this is really happening. I can't believe how brave she is being. Well in a way I can cause Emily Prentiss is many things and bravery is one of her best qualities. But still that she would be brave in the way to take the first step towards what we both want. My heart feels like its beating out of my chest as I watch her move slowly to straddle my hips. I look into her eyes and I can see so many emotions swimming here, but foremost I see, what I hope is love. She leans over me and her eyes flicker to mine.

"I've loved you for so long. Probably before I even met you. And I've wasted too much of my life already without telling you"

I forget how to breath for a moment as I feel my eyes start to well up with tears. She tentatively reaches for my cheek and catches the tear that manages to escape. The gesture makes me smile, one of those big smiles that Emily always seems to bring out of me so easily. She wastes no time returning the smile but her eyes holds some fear in them. Probably cause I still haven't said anything. I think it's my turn to be brave so I sit up, taking her with me as I hold her close with my hands clasped on her hips and I can tell my movement caught her by surprise. I don't even care that the sheet covering me fell as I sat up. I look straight into her dark eyes as I say "I love you too" before I reach up and my lips catches hers in a first kiss that was everything that I dreamed of and more. She grasps the back of my head and wastes no time in deepening the kiss.

_I can't believe this is happening. _When we break the kiss it's only cause air became an issue. And then it happens. She smiles. I don't think I have ever seen her wear such a goofy smile whilst looking so happy, with her eyes sparkling so bright. I can't help but return the smile. I lean up and reclaim her lips and let my tongue sneak out and join hers.

My hands start to slowly wander upwards and gently cup her gorgeous breasts.

She gasps making our kiss break and my lips start to make their way to her neck biting down gently on her pulse point making her let out a shuddering moan. I take a moment just to look at her and she has never been more beautiful. It takes her a couple of moments to realize that I stopped moving. She furrows her brow and opens her heavy lidded eyes to seek out mine.

"Honey, is something wrong?" I can see the concern in her eyes and I break out a big smile and quickly shake my head to stop her from worrying.

"No nothing is wrong. It's just.. You're just so beautiful. And im still having trouble believing this is really happening."

"Well believe it beautiful. It's finally happening Jennifer." Emily gives me a sparkling smile and brings my lips back towards hers as our hands start to roam. I pull her closer to me, if that was even possible, our bodies touching everywhere.

She holds on to my shoulders as we slowly start to move against each other. Our kissing gets more and more frantic as we move and pant against each others lips.

Sweat cover our overheated bodies as we thrust and grind and kiss our way towards climax. She's moaning constantly as she's getting close and as I gently bite down on her neck her whole body tenses as she tightly clings on to my shoulders and moans out my name. Hearing somebody say Jennifer, or rather moaning it out with a voice full of pleasure, have never sounded better.

The end

* * *

Please do let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
